


A Helping Hand

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: After Season 1 (and after CIA rescue), And Dirk is the sweetest, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Just two guys helping each other out, M/M, Making Dinner, One-Shot, Todd needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: While making dinner with his boyfriend, Todd encounters some very familiar emotions about his current situation. Dirk, being the sweetheart he is, gives the help that Todd sorely needs.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a one-shot I wrote for a sweet Anon who asked me for something Brotzly. Of course, I can't let something be _just _sweet, so have some hurt/comfort as well.__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _This is not beta'ed, and might have some errors. Oh, and this is very short. Just a short one-shot of my favorite dorks._  
> 

Todd smiled as he gently poked Dirk in the ribs, trying to move him. They were currently standing in the kitchen, Todd desperately trying to make dinner for the two of them. However, it proved difficult while having a certain blabbering detective trying to help.

«Please move, dork,» Todd said, his voice gentle yet urgent as he lifted the pan from the burners. His hands were already shaking from the weight of the steel pan, and he really didn’t want to drop it - and the dinner - on the floor.

«Oh, right. Sure, Todd,» Dirk answered, jumping out of the way with that awkward grace that was basically his trademark at this point. How he’d managed to stay alone for as long as he had was still a mystery to Todd. The other man had like, no survivor’s instinct. At all.

And therefore, Todd ended up having to compensate for that.

Todd mumbled his thanks as he continued trying to make their dinner. Key word; trying.

Having a detective standing just inches away from him, peering over his shoulder while he tried to make food proved to be a great distraction, in Todd’s mind. Especially since said detective was blabbering on about something that Todd wasn’t _quite_ focusing on.

He was much more occupied with not chopping his fingers off.

«…and that’s why lady Daniels has a grudge against me. And all because of one little altercation concerning a spoon and some apples,» Dirk finished, and Todd could practically _feel_ the grin that was probably gracing Dirk’s face.

«Mhm, interesting,» Todd mumbled, trying to force his shaking hand to work properly again. He really did enjoy listening to Dirk babble, he really did. It was just… Right now he needed his focus, or else he’d completely lose control of what he was doing. His hand was already shaking way too much, and it annoyed him to no end.

«Hey, Todd, your hand… Let me help, please,» Dirk said, his voice gentle and pleading, and while it usually would’ve been endearing, as of right now it grated on his nerves. He could very well cut up some stupid vegetables. He wasn’t that useless. He _couldn’t_ be that useless.

«Todd, no. Your- Your hand’s shaking too much… Let me help you, _please_.» Dirk’s tone was more this time, but Todd ignored him, desperate to prove that he was okay. That he wasn’t broken or damaged. He needed to do this- He needed to be useful. 

«No, Dirk- I can- I can-» He was cut off by Dirk grabbing his hand, and gently easing the knife out of the shaking appendage. Todd felt himself be gently turned around, so he was facing Dirk instead of the tabletop.

«Todd. Stop. We both know this isn’t good, that this isn’t healthy. Take a break. I’ll be your hands, until you can use yours properly. Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. Just as you tell me.» Dirk’s voice was soft, and his face held that gentleness, that sweetness that Todd had come to know and love. And it all was just too much. 

A soft sob left his lips as he leaned into Dirk’s chest, his right - his _damaged_ \- hand clutching Dirk’s like a lifeline. «I-I don’t- I don’t… Why does- does it _hurt so much_ to do simple things?» Todd whispered, his throat tightening as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

«I don’t know… There’s a lot of things I don’t know. Sometimes I wish I knew, other times it’s better not knowing. But this-» Dirk lifted his free hand and gestured to the two of them, his eyes gentle and loving, «-this we’ll figure out. You and I. You stayed with me while I recovered from my troubles, so I’ll damn well stay by you. And that’s a detective’s promise.»

Todd couldn’t help but laugh a soft, teary laugh, digging his nose deeper into the soft fabric of Dirk’s t-shirt. He was so lucky… Having Dirk- Having Dirk at his side… It was everything to him.

He meant the world to him.

«…Thanks, Dirk…» Todd whispered, giving Dirk’s hand a light squeeze. «Thank you for caring…. For being with me… For sticking with me… I love you, so much.»

Todd could feel the smile Dirk gave him as he felt a hand gently tread through his hair, and Dirk’s chin atop of his head. «Anytime. And the same to you. I love you too, Todd.» Todd felt Dirk give him a light kiss to the crown of his head, before slowly letting him go. «Now… I am _famished_ , so let us return to making dinner.»

A teary laugh tore from his lungs as Todd wiped away the tears that had spilled down his cheeks. «Yeah…»

Todd felt a soft smile tug at the corner of his lips as he held onto Dirk’s hand. «Oh and Dirk? Please follow my instructions… I want to eat _without_ getting food poisoning.»

Dirk’s smile was blinding, and Todd felt himself his smile grow. «Got it, my dear assistant!»

«Dork…»

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was satisfactory! This doesn't tie up to To Find Oneself, but is more a stand-alone thing for my own headcanons for what would happen after the series. 
> 
> And some of the frustration Todd feels might be tied up to myself and my own struggle as of late. I've had some major problems with my hands and body in general, and it somehow bleeds into the two Brotzman siblings. Woops?
> 
> Oh and I know I should've updated To Find Oneself, but I haven't had the time nor the possibility to finish Chapter 12. It will hopefully come next week, but I wouldn't bet on it. The next few weeks are gonna be _rough _, so I thought I could publish this here too, as a sort-of "sorry for leaving you guys hanging!" thing. Sorry for not being able to publish a new chapter today, but I promise I'll try my best to get it out as early as I can, ok?__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Until next time; see ya!_  
> 


End file.
